metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChozoBoy
Berserker Lord edit help Hi, I noticed you have protected the B lord page so any non-admins can not edit. I request that you could make an edit for me, its not reverting one of Dazuro's changes though. Here is the trivia section: The Berserker Lord's battle music is a remix of the music heard when battling Arachnus-X from Metroid Fusion.2 During the boss fight with Gandrayda, she will sometimes transform into a Berserker Lord. They have a large Phazite crystal on their back as well as two smaller ones within their claws. Please remove the second bullet point because it is a Knight and not a Lord that Ganny morphs into. Also it is a Phazite pod not a crystal. There are crystals within the creature's claws however. If any of this could be done whenever, that would be great. Of course, you protected the page for your reasons, and I don't mind at all if you refuse. Anyway, in responce to what the guy was saying, I think that there was a good reason for everyone voting for you as admin. I think we are certainly better off now than before. later. Hellkaiserryo12 22:02, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. Shame you can't even use the talk page... If you want to interject there, feel free, just don't put too much effort into the crazy part of it, if you feel the need to. The last thing we need is to get everyone sidetracked in something irrelevant. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, sure. You'll fix that, but you won't correct anything else that I point out. I don't appreciate this bias against me. Just because I find you to be a horribly incompetent admin doesn't make my edits any less factual, and to this day, my edit is STILL the only one to the Berserker Lord page that isn't biased toward one side or the other. You continue claiming it to be a disputed issue--if that's so, say so in the article, or allow someone else to. Additionally, I notice that the concept art is labeled "Phazon Berzerker Pirate" sic. We mention other beta/concept names for things, so I feel this deserves to be mentioned. I'd love to add it, but oh wait, you won't get your mitts off the page's protection long enough to let anyone else make any constructive edits. If you won't come to your senses about that, would you at LEAST add the trivia? Dazuro 22:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : I don't think you understand. Your claim is the one that is disputed. Maybe you are familliar with the saying, "The burden of proof lies in the extraordinary claim," or one of its variants? This means that when you profess a source from an annonymous user on YouTube (which borders on original research), you are required to give evidence that this person is real. I am not obligated to disprove the claim. This is called skepticism, and keeps us honest. : I think you know who is at fault for the general user not being able to edit the page. The admins before me would have likely blocked you for less than I would. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, let me get this straight. You misappropriate a quote to back up something the game makes quite clear is not true. I point out that not only is the quote irrelevant, but also that supposedly an employee has directly said otherwise. I correct the page to say "hey, it probably isn't, but some people say it is"--which is 100% true in every way. You protect the page, give me a slap on the wrist, and then force the page to say "by the way it IS him despite the game and an employee saying its not". Yes, I know who's at fault. Your own goddamned ego. You're too afraid to admit that after all this, I was right, so you're holding on to increasingly thin strings here. I'm sorry, Dan. I know it's not always easy to be proven wrong by someone who A) is far below you on the chain of command and B) has humiliated you in front of your subjects by repeatedly calling you on your bullshit. But the fact remains. I am right. You are wrong. Get over it. Unblock the damn page, apologize for your transgressions, and this can all be over. Wouldn't it be nice to return this wiki to the peaceful place it was before you started stepping all over my shit? I'd sure like that. But hey, if you insist, I can continue proving you wrong and laughing as you pretend not to comprehend my logic. It's all good. I'll (perhaps stupidly) trust that you're going to correct your mistake, though. In that case, I'll take my leave of your page and the Berserker's. Au revoir for now, though I'm sure we'll butt heads again next time I fix an error. I'll be looking forward to it. Dazuro 22:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Spread the Word Hey, Chozoboy, do you think you and the other admins could start spreading the word on the other user pages or on the news about the voting going on the Talk:Samus Aran page? I really want to get more votes on there so I know decisively which picture everybody wants. User:Tuckerscreator 21:59 30 April 2009 :How exactly do you want to do that? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not entirely sure to be honest, but probably on the users' talk pages would be best. I know we can't expect to write that on every user's talk page so I suggest that we start off with the featured users, because they've been on this wiki for a long time and we know we can trust them. Then hopefully, they'll start spreading the word to others and we'll be able to get a large amount of people voting so that there will be a greater chance of the winning picture being unanimous, because I'd hate to put up a image as the main one that most people hate but it won only because four people voted total. Does this sound like a good plan? User:Tuckerscreator 17:24 01 May 2009